warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mistystar
Content Drive - Started 4.13.10 *Needs citation for eye color *History should be more detailed, particularly for OS and TNP *General Cleanup of history Citation for Eye Color In the Allegiances for A Dangerous Path, Mistyfoot has blue eyes; how do we cite that?HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 00:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I will add it in. Thank you for finding the reference. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 00:55, April 16, 2010 Mistyfoot is now Mistystar, so we should change her character art to leader. Also, do i have to have an account to help with character art? 16:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC)cremepaw Artimas (I think) is working on it and yes you need to create an account to help.:Skywish 23:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Charcat Mistystar needs a new charcat, because she became leader now. Could someone make a new charcat picture for her?? idk if someone already is... [[User:Petalwind|'Petalwind' ]] 04:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Artimas Hunter has reserved her. Please do not discuss PCA matters here, this page is for discussing how to improve the article [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'The evening star is shining bright']] 04:11, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I will try to edit her page I'm trying to find out who to add a new picture so she can move from Deputey to Leader and I will edit her info if you want me to Please don't do that. Someone is working on her leader image, please don't put up random images saying it's her as a leader. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 16:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Family Should Graypool be listed as her foster mother, because on Cloudtail's page, it says that Brindleface was his foster mother? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 23:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC) PICTURE!!!!!!!! The picture needs to be changed!!!!!!!! aaaaaaaaaaah! ~ Dawnshine Easy there. The picture is being worked on. Sorry it has taken a while but that can not be helped.SnickersLife's a rollercoaster 20:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice? When did she ever appear as an apprentice?--Nightshine{ 02:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I noticed it too. She really never appeared as an apprentice...Not that I know of. Skywish Let's goMay 18th! 04:06, May 12, 2010 (UTC) She was mentioned as an apprentice in Secrets of the Clans. Mousetalon!! 22:19, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Huh. What page? I need to look that up. Skywish 23:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) What about BP? --MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 20:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) No, she wasn't an apprentice in BP. But yes; she was listed as an apprentice in Secrets of the Clans. I'm not sure where my copy is at the moment, so I can't give you a page number :/ [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:16, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I checked my copy she is not mentioned as an apprentice Birdwing 22:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I checked a Library copy and she was in there- can;t give a page # because it was at the library. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 01:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) So, shall we take apprentice off of her template?--Nightshine{ 05:35, May 20, 2010 (UTC) She was in there, I said above I saw. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:17, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I just checked the Browse Inside to make sure, and she is not ever mentioned as an apprentice in Secrets of the Clans. I'll take it off her Charcat. [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 23:26, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I checked the Browse Inside too but it didn't go far enoguh into the book. I'm not sure but I thought that maybe she was listed as Leopardstar's apprentice under important RiverClan leaders section.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.]][[User talk:Ashshadow|'''Warrior of StormClan]] 23:41, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ... I just checked with the searching function and she wasn't in there at all. Not as Leopardstar's apprentice, only as a warrior/queen/deputy (and a kit, in Snowfur's story). I think this sinks it unless someone can find an appearance of her as an apprentice in another book but I don't think there are any. [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 23:42, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure she wasn't ever mentioned as an apprentice. I would check, but my books are packed away right now. I'll take it off her article now if nothing comes up--Nightshine'{' 23:56, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, Insane already did--Nightshine'{' 00:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree How was Mistystar's family tree made? ' ' 'Echostar' 00:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) A page was created entitled, "Template:Bluestar Tree" it's right here. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 01:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Charart The Picture looks awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blackstar 01:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Blackstar this has absolutely nothing to do with Mistystar. Please take this kind of discussion to talk pages or blogs [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 01:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. That picture was part of my signiture. I now posted a picture of Mistystar. Blackstar 02:12, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Um . . . should I say thank you? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 20:26, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Reedwhisker Are we allowed to post that She is Succeeded by Reedwhisker if Night Whispers and Battles of the Clans isn't out? -Sagestorm70 15:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Not until Tuesday, please ;) [[User:Insaneular|'i'nsane]] brick'd 19:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Will she be succeeded by him? He could die before she does...HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 23:28, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, I should've asked... In the sixth Erin Hunter chat....One of the Erins, (I forgot which...) said that Mistystar forgot who her own kits were...and in the same chat, another Erin, ( I forgot again...) said that she wishes that two were Graymist and Rippletail....I put it up... could someone edit it? Maybe check the Erin chat so you can still keep it up...? Sorry for not asking first. :( 18:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, and thanks for the edit! This is a wiki; you need '''no' permission to edit, add or remove anything from it. Do not worry if your edit is at the wrong place or has no source; someone will notice and fix it right away. :) Helixtalk 18:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Thank you!!! 18:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute, I read that chat. They didn't say Mistystar forgot who her kits were, they said that they forgot. Night Fall 21:46, June 4, 2010 (UTC) But I thought they said, "Poor Mistyfoot, forgetting who were her own kits..." Or something along those lines. But I could be wrong. :x Sorry 15:09, June 5, 2010 (UTC) My code changed....that's the fith time.... -.- 15:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I do believe they were joking about that in the chat . . . Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 02:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Family tree How do we add Oakheart's mother as Lilystem and unknown for his father and crookedstar as his brother and silverstream as crookedstar's daughter? even though this is Bluestar's tree template, Mistystar is related to these cats, too..... It's just showing up as or something, and I can't edit it. 03:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I. CANNOT. FIND. THE. TALK. PAGE. Help!!! I want 2 join project characters, bu i cant find the talk pg! can i join her??? ZorthMaster of txt tlk and shrthnd 01:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC)